The Lucario
by 0106
Summary: A lonely boy and an abandoned Lucario meet. Rated M for multiple adult themes and refrences.
1. Chapter 1

The Lucario

 **Heres the boring part nobody really reads but is required, we dont own Pokemon or any characters ect in the show and games bla bla you get it.**

"No!" Rowan exclaimed, a stern look on his face. His nostrils flared with each sharp breath he took. "It's not yet time for you to recieve a pokemon, You're still a tad too immature!" He continued to preach.

"Ok. I understand sir…." Jake replied with an obviously upset tone. He looked away with sadness in his eyes. Avoiding meeting anyone else's gaze. His line of sight finally landing on the Pokémon on the shelf, thoughts of adventure filled his head as he shuffled through the starters in his mind. He would be great, he just knows it.

Rowan gathered Jake's attention one more. "Look, I'm glad you understand, but I'm sorry. I cannot give you a Pokémon now. Jake you will make a fine trainer but today is not that day." Rowan explained, placing his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Until then head home and get some rest." He said sincerely, his facial expressions relaxing as he stared into the boy's eyes. Eyes that grew fiercer with each passing second.

"HOME?!" Jake exclaimed under his breath, lowly growling. "My 'home' is ruined and I just want to leave this place! And you won't let me! You're supposed to help me!" Jake stated, his voice filled with both anger and sadness. His teeth grinder against each other, as his fists balled up tightly.

"I'm sorry son…. you know I didn't mean it like that." Rowan said reaching out to hug Jake.

"No! I don't care anymore professor. Goodbye!" Jake yelled, teary eyed turning away from the hug and exiting the Sangem town lab.

"WAIT... JAKE" Rowan yelled running through the door of the research lab carrying a brown box.

"What do you want professor?" Jake inquired with an angry voice and tears welling up.

"I want you to take this" Rowan said handing the box to Jake.

"Thanks but no thanks professor, I just want to go home" Jake bitterly said turning away and walking back home. (I don't want whatever he tried to give me, I just want my life back) Jake pondered on this until he reached his childhood home in Twinleaf town.

(Huh, looks like it's going to rain tonight) Jake thought to himself after hearing the boom of thunder approaching the small quaint Sinnoh town. As he stepped through the threshold, entering the town, rain started to pour down. The people around scattered back indoors, while jake stood all alone. The rain masking his tears as he started to walk again.

He soon reached a small home, Wiping his face clear before entering. He slowly opened the door, to see nothing but darkness. It was warm, and felt empty like a void. The young man walked in and closed the door behind him, sitting down before a black screen. Jake turned on the tv, breathing a sigh of disappointment and despair (I want my life back) Jake thought to himself heading upstairs to prepare for bed. He changed his clothes, leaving the wet ones in the corner. Upon lying down in his bed the door bell rang. "What is it now?" Jake mumbled getting up and heading down stairs. Upon barely opening the front door and peeking his head out. Jake felt rather irritated. "May I help you, Professor?" Jake inquired with slight agitation in his voice.

"I would most certainly hope so" Rowan said sounding a bit hesitant. His clothes were wet, drenched in rain. He brushed his hair back and wrung out his coat. "Young Jake, I would really like to speak with you for just a moment."

"Look, I'm not interested right now Rowan…" Jake stated with a more mellowed tone. Trying to close the door.

Rowan put his hand on the door to hold it open. He looked down to the boy with pleading eyes. "Please Jake… just take the package," Rowan almost pleaded handing the package to Jake.

"Professor… I'm sorry about earlier but I don't need any gifts or pitty," Jake now sounding upset. His eyes remained low, looking to the wooden floors. His heart was heavy with sadness. Feeling as though it could be crushed at any moment.

"Look," Rowan began, "I need you to take this package and open it tomorrow morning… get some rest and stop by my lab next weekend. I'm headed out of town for a business meeting," Rowan said calmly, moving his hand and standing back.

"Ok, I will." Jake murmured, taking the case in one hand and giving it the once over. "Thanks Professor, have a good trip." Jake said shutting the door. He eyed the case down, it was small and white, cold to the touch like glass. It was smooth and gave the impression of being delicate. Jake didn't think much of it, ultimately deciding to keep it closed as he headed back to his room. Once he entered, he placed the case under his bed, getting into it once more. He stared at the ceiling hanging overhead, his thoughts of traveling the region smashed as quickly as they were formed. He started to have doubts, feeling he wasn't good enough, this darkness started to creep over his heart, and darkness crept over his eyes. Until he comfortably fell asleep. The next morning came with a rolling clap of thunder in the distance. Jake sat up straight and signed, giving no thought to the box under him as he got dressed for the day ahead. "Man… I really don't know what to do anymore, my life sucks…." Jake whispered to himself as he sat down on his bed, accidentally kicking the box underneath. He sighed harshly and pulled it out from under his bed. Staring down the shiny case, and seeing his sad eyes in the reflection. "Ok Professor… what did you give me?" Jake sighed out loud asking nobody in particular. He hesitated for a moment, before popping it open. His eyes widened, his mouth struggling to find the words. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT… WOO HOO!" Jake exclaimed very loudly as he pulled out a brand new Pokédex and a Pokéball. "What's this say?" Jake pondered out loud opening the envelope and pulling out the note that read

 _Dear Jake,_

 _I wish you had let me finish speaking earlier, I was going to tell you that you were not ready to recieve your first Pokémon… however I thought that being able to find and meet your own partner would help you understand the world around you better. Here is an empty Pokéball and a Pokédex you don't yet have a Trainer ID so please stop by my lab in Sangem upon meeting your new friend best regards, Professor Rowan_

"Thanks professor.." Jake said to himself under his breath. A cheerful smile decorated the young boy's face as he slid his shoes on, ready to face the world. "I'm going to catch a Pokémon right now!" Jake said sounding ecstatic. Running out the door with his ball and Dex in hand. The sun was hidden behind clouds of rain. "Probably should have waited till the rain stopped." Jake said to himself as the rain came down hard drowning out any nearby sound. "I'll just keep heading deeper into the woods, I'll have to find SOMETHING right?" Jake said to himself as he kept walking, entering the woods. Sounds of rain hitting the trees filled the area, drowning out the sounds of the forest. Jake trudged through the wildlife, looking high and low for a Pokémon in the early morning downpour. Until a cave managed to find its way into his line of sight. "A cave huh? Good place to look for a Pokémon right?" Jake thought as he entered the cave. The dark and wet floors stretched on for what seemed like forever. Each step he took he heard echo in the distance. After walking a little deeper a voice rang in his head.

' _Leave here now. Do not come… any closer…'_ the feminine voice said sounding weak, angry and distressed.

After taking a few more steps Jake saw the outline of what he could only assume was the creature speaking in his mind before. "Hey… are you… ok?" Jake asked, sounding a bit worried upon moving closer he realized it was an oddly colored Lucario that seemed to be really badly injured. Without a second thought, Jake scanned it with his Pokédex

"Lucario the aura Pokémon, in the evolved form of Riolu, Lucario tend to live on mountains or in areas with little to no human interaction. They tend to be prideful and it is said they can speak to humans using Telepathy" the Pokédex said while displaying a picture.

After a moment Jake realized he needed to get it to a Pokémon center pulling out his Pokéball he tapped it on the head and after a few seconds the red light went out signaling a successful capture.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank my editor, without him I'd still be writing CH. 1! Also I want to point out Jake is 16 cause I always hated the 11 year old thing.**

Slowly and cautiously, with his hand on the wall guiding him Jake made his way towards the exit. 'Hold on, I'm going to get you to a Pokémon center,' Jake thought as he began to hear the rain and see light creeping into the cave. 'Almost out of this cave,' Jake thought to himself relieved to see the light. Upon stepping out Jake was assaulted with heavy rain and wind gusts, not paying any mind to it he ran back to the trail he came from, getting drenched in the rain and barely dodging trees. "The… trail!" Jake exclaimed loudly as he took a left onto the path running towards Sangem and the Pokémon center. "Almost there… gotta keep moving…" Jake said huffing as he ran past the sign that read, 'Welcome to Sangem Town'. After a bit more running, he finally arrived at the automatic doors of the red roofed insides were clean, the floor polished but wet from the rain. As he ran inside, his panic was showing on his face. "NURSE JOY PLEASE HELP!" Jake hollered at the top on his lungs finally stopping at the front desk grabbing his breath.

A pink haired woman stepped out from the back, her eyes wide with terror. "What's wrong?" Joy asked with a worried tone, staring the wet and muddy Boy over.

"I found… a Lucario passed out…" Jake stammered, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh dear? Where?" Joy asked, prepping a stretcher. She pulled out a pokeball and tossed it to the side, with a Chansey emerging from it.

"In a cave, back in the woods outside of Twinleaf" Jake said pulling out the Pokéball and letting the injured Lucario out. It immediately fell over itself, barely able to stand. It looked at everyone around it in a slight rage as it struggled for independence. "Please, just lay down.." Jake pleaded, leading the injured Pokémon to the stretcher.

"Oh my…" Nurse Joy gasped, looking at the injuries that were scattered around Its yellow body. She scanned the Pokémon quickly, before muttering, "It's chest spike… it's missing.."

"Missing" Jake asked worried, leaning into her face.

"Yes… it seems to have never developed, you said you found it alone?" Joy asked the concern in her voice matching the deep worry in her eyes.

"Yes, it… or I guess she was alone in the cave," Jake replied looking over at the Lucario now really noticing all the messed up fur and black eye.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her," Joy said smiling comfortably as she rushed the stretcher into the back.

After about 4 hours of sitting around worried and anxious the Critical Care light went out and Joy came out with the Lucario still passed out on the stretcher "Is she gunna be ok…?" Jake said with a tired and worried tone. His hands anxiously rubbed against each other awaiting for the final verdict.

"Yes she will, however we will be keeping her here for the rest of the day to run tests," Joy said staring down at the Lucario.

"Well then, I'll just wait right here," Jake said determined to make sure the Pokémon was ok. He looked over to the Lucario giving it a comforting smile. Upon seeing it, she looked away, slightly annoyed.

"Shouldn't you be heading home? I'm sure your parents are worried about you." Nurse Joy said.

"I don't have a home, my parents… aren't here anymore…" Jake said choking up a bit.

"I-I-m sorry" replied Joy avoiding eye contact with the boy.

"It's ok… I guess" Jake said managing not to cry.

"I'm going to run the tests, you're welcome here anytime," Joy said in a forced happy tone.

A simple thank you was all Jake could manage before laying down. The exhaustion finally starting to wear on him, as he slowly passed out on the couch.

Later that evening Joy came in shook Jake's shoulder trying to get him to wake up. "HEY!" Joy said in a loud voice startling Jake awake. She stepped back flustered and holding the bottom of her dress. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell.." she said bashfully.

"Oh it's okay, so how is she?" Jake asked as he sat up rubbing his eyes. His hair stood on itself, giving the impression of a rough nights sleep. He looked to the woman, her pleasant face brought an ease to his heart, however slight.

"You should know your Lucario will be just fine, she'll probably be out cold for a day or two so it'll be best to lay her out on a bed," Joy said in a serious tone.

"Why… why can't she just stay here?" Jake asked a little irritated from being woken up.

"As much as I would love to keep her here unfortunately this is a small Pokémon center and the beds we do have are for critical care patience. As long as she is comfortable she will be up in no time." Joy explained as she handed him a roll of bandages. "Be sure to remove the ones she's wearing after about 8 hours okay?"

"I see… I will," Jake promised. "She's going to be in good hands, I promise" Jake said in a serious tone staring Joy in the eyes.

"Just one thing you should know before you leave… Lucario are very prideful and if you found her as you said she may be displeased when she wakes up. Just give me a call when she wakes up and I'll do one last checkup." Joy added. "Don't try to force it."

"Gotcha" Jake replied happily,pulling out the Pokéball, after putting the Lucario inside Jake said goodbye and started his trek home. "Man it feels nice out." Jake said to himself checking his watch. "Man it's already 9:45" Jake exclaimed a little shocked. After a bit of walking Jake unlocked the door to the small Twinleaf house. Walking to the kitchen he made a turkey sub and then went upstairs to the master bedroom. Pulling out the Pokéball Jake released the Lucario onto the bed, propping her head up on the pillow and tucking her into the blanket he went downstairs to pull out his old futon that he slept on before his parents died. "Man, I sure don't miss this but it's probably not a good idea for that Lucario to wake up in a bed with a male human, she might hate me more than she probably will already" Jake said to himself in a half joking tone.

Not much happened for the next 2 days, Jake checked in on the Lucario a few times and he did some long overdue cleaning around the house but later that night he heard something upstairs and went to check on her once again. 'What… where am I?' An agitated voice rang in Jake's head. The same voice from within the cave.

Walking through the doorway Jake saw that the Lucario was awake but weak. As she tried to sit up wincing in pain her arms gave out and she fell back down into the soft pillows. "Wait, was that you in my head…?" Jake asked the Pokémon.

'You… you should have left me there to die!' The Lucario growled angrily, it's voice loud in jake's Head.

"I couldn't do that…" Jake started, looking at the Lucario. "Death hurts, whether or not you feel it, it will be felt… anyway, you need to rest, the nurse said that you can't leave for a few days" Jake muttered sympathetically to the Pokémon eying him up and down with an angry expression.

'Fine! But if I'm staying here I don't want to see you unless I have to!' the Lucario stated wincing in pain she gave up and laid down.

"Ok but the least I can do is show you how to work the TV, you don't want to be bored up here do you?" Jake asked rhetorically.

The Lucario looked away from the young boy, 'Fine! Whatever! as long as you leave afterwards.' It voiced telepathically, it's annoyance with Jake building the longer they were together.

"Is it ok if I call the nurse and have her come take a look at you to make sure nothing is wrong?" Jake asked in a caring tone.

The Lucario looked to Jake clearly upset. 'No! I don't need your help! I'm leaving!' the obviously pissed Pokémon declared, trying to force itself out of bed. Suppressing howls of pain with each move it made.

"I can't let you. You're hurt!" Jake said with concern filling his voice. He tried keeping the Lucario in the bed, but didn't want to touch her, leaving him in an awkward position.

'I'm not your property you can't make me stay human' she snarled, trying to push him out of the way. 'I do not need you! I don't need anyone!'

After failing to get up a couple more times, Jake looked down with irritation. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Jake yelled at the Pokémon, after realizing what he had just done his face was ridden with guilt and sorrow. After seeing his face the Lucario turned over on her side.

'WAIT!' she telepathically yelled at Jake.

"Yes?" Jake asked a little worried.

'Is this… what I think it is…' she asked in a less loud but still angry tone, staring at the Pokéball on the night stand next to the bed. Her heart sank, she felt empty and shallow. Turning to look at Jake with both fear and anger decorating her features.

"I… I had to get you to the Pokémon Center or you would… have died…" Jake protested, choking up realizing the gravity of this entire situation.

'Just….just go..' she said coldly, certainly not in a happy tone but not totally furious. She froze in place, looking pale and ghostly.

"I just want to take care of you and make sure you're ok is all," Jake replied a little upset. He looked away to the floor, waiting for a response that never came. The Pokémon said nothing as she turned over and went to sleep. He took a deep breath and gazed upon her one last time. 'Good night' Jake thought to himself as he went downstairs, heading back to the futon Jake laid down sighed and went to sleep.

The next morning Jake went upstairs to check on the Lucario, sneaking up the stairs and slowly opening the door he saw her staring over at the ball in the same place it was yesterday.

'Go. Away.' A demand booked in Jake's Head, taking him back.

"Wha…?" Jake fumbled out loud startled and confused.

'I could smell you just so you know,' she said sounding upset.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I just need to take a shower is all," Jake said, each word feeling heavy as they left his lips. He turned and almost robotically walked to the bathroom, trying to keep his eyes on the Lucario behind him.

'Thanks…' The Lucario said very quietly and almost embarrassed.

"It's fine, you don't need to thank me" Jake replied warmly smiling at the Pokémon.

'I'm not your friend if that's what you think. As soon as I can leave I'm gone,' the Pokémon said with a serious and reassuring tone. It was made clear that she didn't want to stay any longer than she had to.

"That's fine, but only on one condition…" Jake started, he looked at the Pokémon with dead seriousness.

The Lucario eyed him up and down. 'Ok… what is it ?' She asked cautiously.

"You have to let nurse Joy come over today and examine you" Jake said sternly.

'What?! I refuse!' She exploded, before looking back at Jake, who was staring her down intensely. After a moment of groaning, she broke down. 'Okay fine! The pink woman can look at me again! But no one else!' She declared, after that Jake took his shower and got dressed, immediately he went down stairs and called Joy who came over within minutes.

"She's upstairs in the room to the right." Jake said letting Joy through the door.

"Thanks for giving me a call" Joy said smiling at Jake.

"No problem." He replied as they walked upstairs together. "Hey Lucario the nurse is here." Jake whispered quietly in case she was sleeping.

The Lucario sighed, 'Whatever, let's get this over with,' she said irritated.

"Ok nurse Joy, go ahead" Jake said, stepping back and letting the nurse through.

"Alright. Good morning Lucario. Can you do me a favor and sit up?" Joy asked nicely, placing her supplies at the foot of the bed.

From Jakes point of view it looked like a basic physical exam, Joy had the Lucario try sitting up and moving her arms and legs as well as ears and tail, when Joy finished the examination she walked back over to Jake. "Hey nurse, how was the examination?" Jake asked optimistically.

"Can we talk outside? Joy asked with a serious tone.

"Whats up?" Jake asked as he shut the door behind them, sounding worried.

"The examination went fine, just keep a close eye on her, also its very obvious she doesn't like people at all, maybe you should try talking to her, either way the best thing to do is let her back into the wild as soon as possible," Joy explained as she picked up her bag.

"I understand." Jake said turning and opening the door.

"Good bye." Joy said grabbing her bags and walking away.

The rest of the afternoon went ok, Jake checked on the Lucario a few times and brought her food, after that he went to bed but not an hour later Jake heard a faint noise from upstairs, getting up off the futon he slowly and quietly went upstairs when he got to the door he slightly opened it and was shocked at what he saw...


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying to crank chapters out fast but I'm not sacrificing quality by any means, between 1500 and 2500 words is a LOT for me being a new writer and all.**

When Jake cracked the door open he couldn't believe what he saw, tears taking their turn to fall down the yellow cheeks of the Pokémon, the Lucario was crying. ' _Perhaps I shouldn't bother her right now_.'Jake concluded in his mind as he slowly tiptoed down stairs and back to his bed. For the next 20 or so minutes Jake could hear the Pokémon weeping quietly and wrestling around in the bed trying to get comfortable. The sounds of sadness filled his ears until the faded away with the night. The next morning he decided it best not to ask about the previous night but instead make sure he was extra nice, no matter how rude she was. He walked to the door and took a deep breath, slowly opening it with a small smile, "Hey," Jake said in an upbeat tone opening the door.

' _Can I help you_?' she asked in a bitter tone, not facing his direction.

"I just came up to see if I could get anything for you." Jake stated still using his upbeat tone.

The Lucario didn't respond to his question. After a few seconds, she glanced back at him. ' _You heard me last night didn't you?'_ she asked sternly and rhetorically.

Jake's smile started to fade. He was silent for a moment before forcing himself to say something. "I-I… yea, I heard you crying….Is everything ok?" Jake asked with a sad facial expression downbeat tone avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

' _Look at me_!' she replied in a stern tone. ' _You heard NOTHING last night! Got it?!'_ making her position clear while their eyes remained deadlocked on one another, her expression showing her irritation.

"NO!" Jake firmly replied. Staring her down with serious eyes. "I've fed you and cared for you and I know NOTHING about you. Who ARE you?" Jake stood his ground with his question, his eye lock never faltering.

The Lucario looked at him with shock. She sighed and stared at the boy intensely. ' _I suppose it's the least I can do though I still wish I was dead_ ,' the Pokémon said settling into her pillow looking out into space.

"Thank you," Jake replied in a mellow tone taking a seat on the end of the bed.

' _I was born into a tribe of Lucario and Riolu about 70 strong_ ,' she began explaining her tone mellowed, almost depressed. ' _When I hatched the entire tribe noticed my strange colored fur, they kept the other Riolu away from me saying rude things to me calling me a freak… a screw up, and many other things, the other Riolu would tease me and beat me up… my parents never even bothered to name me…'_ she stopped explaining choking up and crying.

Jake looked down, taking it all in. His heart started to sink lower in his chest. He looked up to the Lucario again, and inched a little closer. "You don't need to keep going anymore… it's ok…" Jake said slowly, trying to find out a way to reassure her that she's safe now.

She took a deep breath and wiped her tears. ' _Please, let me finish_ ,' she continued, fighting back obvious tears. ' _Eventually I ran away and started getting getting into trouble with other Pokémon, starting fights and what not, when I evolved I was so malnourished that my chest spike didn't grow in and my arm spikes aren't as long as they should be, that's when I started cutting myself with my spikes and… and…'_ She couldn't keep going because she burst out crying.

"Hey hey hey… c'mon now, don't cry" Jake said leaning in to give her a hug. Holding her tightly.

' _Please… don't_ ,' she mustered up still bawling her eyes out. She hesitantly tried to push him away, giving up halfway as the tears flooded from her eyes.

"I just wanna help you," is all Jake could think to say, holding her closely.

' _No… just no… please…'_ she said forcefully, trying equally as hard to roll over.

"Well….. how about we give you a name?" Jake asked in an optimistic tone. The sight of her ears perking up to the question, even slightly warmed his heart. "Yeah, we can give you a name."

She looked back to him, clearly fighting the intense urge to cry. ' _Wha… I… I… you mean you're actually trying… to help me_?' She asked still crying and sniffling.

Jake smiled a little at her question. "Yes, I've been trying to help you this whole time. No games. No tricks," Jake assured her, Carefully placing his had on her head, patting it gently.

' _Ok… well i have no idea…'_ she replied lowly, sounding almost embarrassed.

"What about Aura?" Jake asked, throwing a name into the air to start the conversation. He didn't think much of the name, it had room to grow. Jake looked upon the Pokémon for clarification just to meet something he hasn't seen on it before. A smile.

' _It's whatever you want…'_ she replied with a light laugh. ' _You are, technically, my trainer.'_

"But it's your name Aurora!" Jake replied in protest.

The Lucario looked at him for a moment and smiled brightly. ' _Aurora? I love it,"_ she said excitedly.

"Love wha… oh…" Jake realizing what he had just said.

' _Its fine, I really like it_ ,' she confirmed.

"Ok then I'm calling you Aurora from now," Jake said glad to make her smile for once. He laughed lightly, the tension from earlier has finally been lifted.

' _So… how did Aurora come to be? Hmmm?'_ Aurora asked curiously, now sitting up and meeting the Boy eye to eye. She tilted her head in curiosity, waiting for an answer as Jake pondered how he would respond.

Jake shrugged, "Honestly don't know, it just kinda slipped out," he blurted out, smiling at the now docile seeming Jakal like Pokémon.

' _I don't mean to cut this short, but…. Can I be left alone for a while please_?' Aurora asked smiling warmly at Jake, tears still in her eyes.

Jake nodded, "Of course," Jake replied smiling back.

Aurora smiled once again, as the boy was leaving. ' _Oh! One more thing before you go..how would I go about using the shower? How does it work?'_ Aurora asked.

"The knob with the red spot on it turns up the heat and the blue knob turns up the cold water. Can you even stand?" Jake asked a little worried.

' _Of course I can!'_ She declared, before trying to get up. The pain was obvious to anyone watching as she winced with each move. ' _Okay…. maybe…'_ Aurora said trying to sound tough.

"I'll go get a chair you can sit on in the shower and then I'll help you in" Jake assured her before walking out of the room. As he walked out a tear appeared in Aurora's eye that she quickly wiped away. After a couple minutes Jake came back in with a small metal folding yard chair. "This is all I could I hope it works." Jake said looking down at the chair.

' _This is good,'_ Aurora replied trying to sit up again. This time doing a better job at getting upright.

"There's some bandage wrap on the counter, you should be able to reach from the shower. The nurse said it would be a good idea to replace your bandages once you wash up." Jake explained walking into the bathroom and setting the chair up.

"Ok let's get you up and in there." he said, sitting Aurora up and wrapping her bandaged arm around his shoulder, bending down enough so she could limp to the bathroom.

"Alright, here you go" Jake said setting her down in the chair.

' _Thank you..'_ she whispered happily, with a grateful smile on her face.

"No problem," Jake replied, matching her smile with one of his own. "I'll be downstairs, if you need me, just yell," Jake said walking out and shutting the door behind him.

When Aurora was sure he was gone she began to cry again taking her bandages off, looking down she noticed that her fur had grown back where she had once cut herself. _'I don't deserve this_.' she said to herself as she looked at the spike on the back of her left hand, slowly bringing it down and pressing it into her arm as she sighed looking at the cut she made, huffing one more time she continued crying and cutting for about 5 more minutes until all she could do is stare at the mess she made of her arms though it looked worse than it was because of the fur. After the majority of the bleeding stopped. ' _Ok… I suppose I need to get cleaned up and rebandage my arms_.' she thought to herself, after doing so she yelled… or rather howled for Jake to come help her back into bed. When Jake entered he noticed the little bit of blood in her bandages helping her back into bed he asked her if her arms were ok in a concerned tone.

' _Yes, I'm fine,'_ Aurora said snuggling back into the pillow.

"Ok, I'm going back down stairs, make sure you get plenty of rest."Jake said while shutting the door and walking out. After a few minutes of lounging around and watching TV the phone rang. "Hello?" Jake asked putting the phone on speaker.

"Hi, its nurse Joy, can you come into the Pokémon Center soon?" Joy asked in a serious tone.

"Um… yea, I'm on my way over right now." Jake replied.

"Ok great!" Joy exclaimed.

After hanging up Jake went upstairs and told Aurora he would be back in a bit. After some walking and a bit of jogging, Jake walked into the Pokémon Center.

"Hey Nurse Joy, what's up?" Jake asked walking in.

"I have some pills for your Lucario, they should help her out," Joy said handing Jake a normal translucent orange pill bottle full of what appeared to be small blue capsule pills and… a piece of paper.

"Hey, what's in here?" Jake asked seeing no markings on the bottle indicating what they were.

"Oh… umm… they're pain pills, the prescription machine wasn't printing, she only needs one a day." Joy said obviously lying but determined to sound sincere.

"Ok, what about the paper inside?" Jake asked deciding to go along with what Joy was saying.

"It's just a note saying get well soon." Joy tried lying again.

"Ok, have a good one nurse Joy." Jake said putting the bottle in his pocket and walking out.

"Phew!" Joy sighed nervously after the doors had closed.

"Ok Joy what's really in here?" Jake murmured opening the bottle and pulling out the note, after unfolding it his heart sank at what he read.

" _When you came into the ER I noticed you had slashed at your wrists before so I packed this bottle full of antidepressants, Jake thinks they're painkillers. I hope they help._

 _Nurse Joy"_

When Jake finished reading it he put the note back in the bottle and closed it. (It's best I don't say anything right now.) Jake determined in his head walking into the house Jake went upstairs and went into the bedroom.

' _Welcome home_. _Where did you go_?' Aurora asked curiously, a smile on her face.

"The Pokémon Center. Joy has some painkillers for you, she said only take one a day." Jake explained setting the bottle next to the bed.

' _Oh? Thank you,'_ Aurora said picking the bottle up and inspecting it curiously.

"I'm going to prepare dinner, does burgers sound good?" Jake asked preparing to leave the room.

' _Yes please!'_ Aurora happily exclaimed. She seemed to emit a happy aura, one that was slightly infectious. However it did not pierce the feeling jake was having inside.

"Cool," was all Jake replied with heading downstairs to start cooking.

Opening the bottle Aurora noticed the note and pulled it out, upon reading it she sighed, a smile forming on her face while a tear began to creep its way down her face.

' _Maybe I should talk to her about the antidepressants_ ,'Jake pondered while flipping the burgers on the backyard grill, the smell of cooking meat and charcoal filling the air around him making him even more hungry.

' _Maybe, these will help me be normal…'_ Aurora thought setting the note down and downing one of the pills.

"Here's dinner!" Jake called upstairs as his footsteps got louder and louder. He opened the door, holding a tray and faked a smile.

Aurora looked at him then down to her hands. ' _Is…. is it okay if I ask you something?'_ Aurora asked timidly with worry strewn across her face.

"Anything, anytime." Jake said reassuringly with a smile

' _A…. am I… forced to… to be… to be here with you_?' Aurora asked in a nervous but serious tone. Each word was spoken heavily and She couldn't meet the boy's eyes.

"No of course not, I told you I put you in there so I could get you help," Jake reassured her wondering if she even wanted to stay.

' _Ok… well is it possible for me… to stay here_?' she asked still nervous.

"If it's what you want then yes, feel free to stay as long as you want." Jake reassured her sitting down and scratching behind her ears eliciting a low growl from her as she closed her eyes, an expression of delight strewn all across her face.

"Just like a puppy!" Jake said suppressing a laugh.

' _Dont….. call me…. that,'_ she managed to say in between each breath, turning her head away in embarrassment.

"Ok, you eat and I'll be up later, we gotta talk," Jake said smiling as he got up and headed downstairs to eat.

(Did he see the note?) Aurora thought a little worried. After worrying for a few minutes she quickly ate her food and decided to take a nap...


	4. Chapter 4

**It wont happen very often but if you see text like this —** _ **(it means im directly talking to you)**_ **and its just sort of a note type thing. Also I'm uploading this chapter without going through my editor first. Im a fairly new writer so dont hold it to me, please enjoy!**

(Huh?) Aurora thought to herself waking up from her nap flipping around she noticed Jake was passed out on the other side of the king sized bed that she had been stuck in for a few days, smiling she decided to try and fall back asleep.

"You know your tail keeps waking me up?" Jake rhetorically asked in a low joking mumble.

(Then sleep somewhere else.) Aurora quipped back in an irritated tone lightly kicking his legs.

"Awe that hurt!" Jake jokingly whined.

(I'm sorry.) Aurora replied in a half joking tone

"What time is it?" Jake asked noticing it was pitch black out.

(Clock says 2:30 AM, good night.) Aurora responded quickly closing her eyes.

"Not yet." Jake retorted nudging her tail.

(Can I help you?) she asked still looking the opposite way, her eyes closed.

"Let me see how bad it is." Jake said in a serious tone nudging her tail one more time with his leg.

(You read the note huh?) Aurora asked making an obviously painful turn both mentally and physically meeting Jake's serious eyes.

"Yea, and I want to help you deal with it." Jake said in a serious and sincere tone, eyes never deviating.

(I-It's not something you can just stop, it helps me deal with my problems and I… I don't want to stop.) Aurora said shakily tears forming in her eyes as she began to sniffle.

"Ok, look… I'm really sorry… I-I just want to talk, to help you… will you let me?" Jake asked almost begging his eyes never breaking contact.

(I-I) was all Aurora could muster breaking eye contact and looking down, still crying.

"Hey, hey, hey c'mon now, don't cry." Jake said in a reassuring tone feeling really bad for the Pokémon lying next to him sobbing.

(I… can't help it.) she rebutled still crying and sniffling still not making eye contact.

"Hey… I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere." Jake said gently lifting her muzzle up from underneath so Aurora would make eye contact again.

(I-I don't know what to say… I've never let anyone… see me like this…) Aurora said still crying and sniffling.

"Well… I'll do anything to help." Jake said as he wrapped his arm around Aurora drawing her into a hug that she willingly returned.

(I'm so sorry I'm being such a burden to you.) Aurora exclaimed still crying.

"Aurora… you're not a burden to me, you're my friend." Jake replied a tear forming in his eye as he continued hugging her.

(I am?) she asked again still unsure if she could truly believe him yet.

"I've said it once… and I'll say it again, you're no problem." Jake reassured her once more. Beginning to sniffle and cry

(Why… are you starting to cry?) Aurora asked concerned.

"My parents… died." Jake said crying and holding Aurora even tighter.

(What… I-I'm so sorry…) Aurora replied still trying to get herself together.

"Let's… not talk right now… just stay here…" Jake replied, both of them still crying. For the next 20 minutes they just laid there embracing one another until they both fell asleep again in one another's arms.

The next morning Jake made a big spread of bacon, eggs, toast, and coffee and brought it upstairs. That morning all Jake and Aurora did was watch TV, play board games and chit chat. When it came time for Aurora's bandages to be removed for good she looked Jake in the eyes

(Promise you won't hate me…) Aurora said nervously.

"Never." Jake stated grabbing her right arm gently while staring her in the eyes. Never breaking eye contact he started unraveling the bandage slowly so as not to make Aurora feel uncomfortable, as Jake got closer to removing the bandage a tears formed in Aurora's eyes.

"Ok?" Jake asked as he finished removing the bandage and tossing it on the ground.

(Ok.) Aurora shakily replied, her eyes never deviating from his face.

"Oh…" was all Jake could muster looking down at her wrist, much of the fur was missing and what was there was coated mostly in dry blood, scars running horizontally across her wrist.

(I knew you wouldn't understand)! Aurora said bursting into tears and looking away, retracting her wrist from Jake's hand and covering it with her other hand.

"No… I don't understand… but I want to try to help" Jake said as he began scratching her head behind her ears, upon which she pushed his hand away.

(Please… stop.) Aurora said in a depressed tone still bawling her eyes out.

"I-I…" was all Jake could muster laying there feeling helpless.

(Can I have some… alone time?) Aurora asked wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"Of course, I'll be downstairs, yell… or… howl.. or… telepathically let me know if you need anything" jake replied in a lighter tone.

(Ok… I will.) was all Aurora said as she fluffed her pillow and turned on the TV.

After closing the door behind him Jake went down stairs to clean up the dishes he used to make breakfast earlier. After finishing some other chores around the house Jake checked the clock that read 3:30 PM.

"I'm gunna go check on Aurora." Jake muttered to himself as he walked over to the stairs. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Aurora standing and despite a bit of pain obvious from her wincing she seemed just fine.

(Hey.) she said to Jake inching forward slowly but surely.

"Hi." Jake replied smiling as he walked up to her giving her a hug.

(I can walk.) she said enthusiastically.

"I can see, I'm happy for you." Jake responded letting her go.

(I'm going to take a shower, I need one.) Aurora said walking around the bed using the foot board to help keep her up.

"Want a hand?" Jake asked her.

(Nah… I can do it.) she replied.

"I know you can." Jake replied with a smile on his face, glad to see his friend walking again.

(Can you do me a favor really quick?) Aurora asked leaning up against the foot board.

"Of course, anything" Jake responded, to which she stuck out her left arm.

(Can you remove my other bandage?) she asked smiling at him.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked verifying that's what she really wanted.

(I'm done… done hiding my problems from you.)

"Well… I'm glad that you're being open." Jake responded grabbing the bandage and unraveling it. The left wrist looked pretty much the same as the right but instead of all horizontal lines there was one long scar straight down the middle about 4 inches long.

(It's ugly I know.) Aurora said as Jake dropped the bandage. Still looking at the long scar.

"Ok… I'm going to need some answers but let me help you into the shower first." Jake said in a concerned yet stern tone.

(Fair enough.) Aurora replied as Jake helped her into the shower.

"Ok, I'll be in the bedroom." Jake stated walking out and shutting the door.

After a moment Aurora sighed looking at her right wrist she began cutting into her arm horizontally with the spike on her left paw while silently beginning to cry.

(I can't do this to him… make him worry or cry or stress over me) Aurora thought to herself, losing herself in thought for a moment she cut just a bit too deep and suddenly everything went black.

 _ **(Ok u kno wat this means. I was going to write this scene fully but decided to keep the "3rd person cam" over Aurora so i could fit more real content into the chapter)**_

(Huh…?) Aurora muttered very weak and lowly in Jake's mind.

"Hey… you just passed out is all, were in the Pokémon center in Sangem, I heard you collapse in the shower and now we're here." Jake explained sitting in the chair next to Aurora's stretcher in the small Pokémon Center.

(I… I just…) was all Aurora got out before being interrupted.

"No, no excuses no nothing… just focus on getting better and we can get out of here in a couple hours and go home ok." Jake exclaimed obviously concerned, a look of pity on his face.

(What did… nurse Joy do?) Aurora asked weakly.

"She gave you some painkillers, bandaged you, and gave you a blood transfusion." Jake replied looking her in the eyes, smiling a little.

"Glad to see you're awake!" Joy said walking into the small room smiling at Aurora then turning to Jake and giving him a worried look that he returned.

"Can we go home soon?" Jake asked wanting to verify that it indeed wouldn't be much longer.

"Of course, I just need to run one more test and you guys can be out of here!" Joy replied motioning Jake to wait outside until the test was done.

"I'll be waiting for you out here." Jake said to Aurora smiling.

(Ok.) was all she said returning the smile watching Jake walk out.

After the door closed Jake dropped to his knees sighing "what am I going to do?" He asked himself starting to tear up.

"Ok, just lie here about 5 minutes and you should be good to go." Joy said happily to Aurora exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

(Time to go home!) Aurora said to herself. After resting a few minutes Aurora got up slowly and propped herself up against the bed but she was supprised that she didn't feel any pain.

Meanwhile Jake got up wiping the tears from his eyes.

(Hey!) Aurora exclaimed walking out into the small waiting room. When he turned around it was evident he was upset.

"Hey." Jake replied in a happy tone that Aurora immediately recognized as fake, however she decided to ignore it for the time being.

(Man… it's REALLY cold out.) Aurora exclaimed to Jake.

"Yea." He murmured back to her never making eye contact.

(It's summer, why is it so cold?) Aurora asked nobody in particular.

"We... need to talk…" Jake said nervously sitting down on the side of the trail.

(About what…? What's going on?) Aurora asked nervously staring at Jake who didn't return eye contact.

"Well…"

 **The End**

 _ **(Dun dun dun! xD I wanted to make a stopping point for this chapter so I did, I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE don't be afraid to leave good or bad reviews or suggest things though please make sure to use constructive criticism!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok its May 23 2018 at 11:50 PM EST and i just started the chapter. We'll see how long it takes to write and upload. Ready? GO!**

"Well…" Jake started and then stopped immediately, obviously something bothering him.

(If you don't want to tell me right now you don't have to.) Aurora stated sitting down next to Jake on the path between Twinleaf and Sangem.

"That's the thing, I don't want to but I have to…" Jake replied shakily, still avoiding eye contact.

(Man, I'm getting hungry, probably because I missed lunch.) Aurora concluded as her stomach growled.

"You were under longer than a few hours" Jake stated looking Aurora in the eyes, his own tears obviously building.

(How… how long…?) Aurora worriedly asked.

"It's… it's November 14th." Jake replied, tears streaming down his face as he broke eye contact and looked the other way.

(Wait… Nov… it wa… it was just… just July…) Aurora stood up now crying.

"I… I'm so so sorry…" was all Jake could get out before he got slapped across the face.

(I HATE YOU, YOU LIAR!) she yelled at Jake while still crying and ran off into the woods.

"WAIT… AURORA!" Was all Jake could say as he stood up and ran into the woods.

After about an hour of searching Jake came upon the cave he first met Aurora, after checking it and finding it vacant Jake realized he had no choice but to go home and sleep. After a long night of troubled sleep and a few hours of searching the next morning Jake had no choice but to stop and eat lunch.

(IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I MADE HIM UPSET, I HURT HIM!) Aurora thought to herself blinded by emotion and agitated from the fresh cuts all along her thighs, fresh blood on her spikes and her legs with areas of fur matted from the dried blood of the previous night's cuts.

(Maybe he would be happier if I just died.) she thought to herself in a less blunt tone. Deciding to skip lunch Aurora laid down under the big oak tree she hid in when Jake passed through the area that morning.

(Maybe he does care… but maybe he doesn't.) Aurora pondered, her logical and depressed mind fighting itself.

"AUROOOORRRAAAAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU?" She heard Jake yell not too far off.

(I should go home) she thought to herself. (Home… home… h. o. m. e… I-I have… a home.) she thought to herself as she began to smile a bit.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Jake was still wandering around, this time he sounded farther away.

(I'm going home.) she rhetorically responded to herself as she began walking towards Twinleaf town.

The rest of Jake's afternoon and evening was long, searching high and low with no signs of Aurora anywhere. Once it got dark Jake sat down on a log, tears streaming down his face as he began to sniffle.

"I'm a terrible person!" Jake said to himself out loud. After emotionally beating himself up he decided it was best to go home and eat.

(Man… I hope he's ok.) Aurora thought to herself as she took one of her antidepressants while laying in bed with the TV on. After a few more minutes she heard the door open and close, after a couple minutes she heard the microwave go off and after that silence. A few minutes later Aurora could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and a long sigh as the bedroom door opened.

(Hi.) Aurora said to Jake who had obviously been crying.

"A-aurora?" He asked, his voice rasp from yelling and crying.

(Yes… do you hate me now?) she asked scared, looking away embarrassed with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Wh… what? Hate you? Why? How could I?" Jake asked her walking up and sitting on the bed.

(I-I… I've made you sad and I've made you worry so much.) was her response.

"I don't know what to say… other than I'm here with you" was all Jake replied with patting her on the leg causing her to wince.

(Ouch!) Aurora murmured.

"I'm sorry, is your leg ok?" Jake apologised standing up and removing the blanket exposing her mutilated legs.

(I'm embarassed.) Aurora said trying to cover her legs up.

"It's ok, no matter what I still think you're pretty." Jake replied smiling as he pulled the blanket back up over her legs.

(Wh-what? Y-you think… I'm… pretty?) Aurora asked a look of shock and flattery all over her face.

"Did I stutter? You're pretty… beautiful even…" Jake replied smiling

(That's…. not what my parents would tell me…) Aurora said crying her eyes out.

"Well forget them, they didn't see how special you were." Jake replied laying down on the other side of the bed.

(They didn't feed me or… anything, they didn't want me around… the other Riolu hurt me whenever my parents wern't around… even though they wouldn't have… cared) she explained still crying and sobbing.

"You know what that means?" Jake asked her.

(No, what?) she replied.

"It means I'm going to hug you even tighter." Jake said pulling Aurora into a hug and holding her there for a few minutes as she cried, hugging him even tighter.

(Prehapse we could…) Aurora stopped as she continued crying.

"Could what?" Jake asked still hugging her but now petting her on the back.

(Could we just stay here… like this?) Aurora asked nuzzling into both Jake and her pillow.

"What happened to all that pride?" Jake inquired jokingly.

(Shut up!) she replied wiping her tears away laughing a little at the joke.

"Mean." Jake replied smiling while looking Aurora in the eyes. For a minute they both laid there hugging and staring each other in the eyes until Aurora looked away blushing.

(Ummm… I think I'm going to take a shower.) Aurora said as she got up and walked over to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

(What just happened?) Jake thought to himself. Rolling over onto his back and watching TV.

(What… was that?) Aurora thought to herself stepping into the shower. (I think… I like him.) she continued. (Does he like me?) she continued to ponder letting the warm water wash over her.

(Is she… crushing on me?) Jake wondered still laying there. (Sure seemed like it… but… she's a Pokémon and I'm a human…) Jake pondered on that thought when the bathroom door opened and Aurora stepped out. Saying nothing Aurora made a show of walking back to the bed sticking her ass out a little to see how Jake would react.

"Umm… you ok?" Jake asked as she made a show of getting into the bed.

(Of course I am.) she replied smiling and winking at him lewdly.

"I-I" was all Jake said before she shushed him putting her paw up.

After a few minutes of sexual gestures Jake got a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"Can I say something?" He asked not wanting to be interrupted again.

(Of course.) she said stopping her advances and laying there.

"I know what you're doing." Jake said

(Do you not… like me?) Aurora asked worried her expression becoming sad.

"I… like you but…" Jake paused not wanting to hurt her feelings. "Look, I do like you but sex doesn't mean love, affection does.

(I think I get it.) she replied a little happier.

"I'm glad, now how about we get back to cuddling and go to sleep?" Jake asked opening his arms for her.

(I'm ok with that!) she eagerly replied hugging him back. Both of them just lay there until Jake turned off the TV and went to sleep.

 _ **(Let me make it clear right now. What just happened was NOT the birth of a relationship nor was it a hint to lewd things HOWEVER, EVERYTHING is being considered so NOTHING is impossible! Please like and review because it lets me know you want to see more!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is kind of a filler but I wanted to have something a little more cherrie ya know?**

"Aurora… Aurora…" Jake mumbled trying to wake her up.

(Hmmm?) is all she could manage. After a few more unresponsive attempts to wake her up Jake grabbed her tail and gave it a quick tug.

(HEY!) Aurora yelled, grabbing her tail and pulling it away from Jake.

"Your tail kept bothering me." Jake replied.

(How would you feel if you had a tail and someone yanked it?) she asked clearly still steamed at him.

"I dunno, never had one." Jake said grabbing her tail and giving it little tugs causing her to sigh really loud.

(Well it's WAY more sensitive than you think.) she said just laying there not wanting to move, almost surrendering to the childish antics.

"Ok, it's still VERY early so I'm going back to sleep, good night." Jake replied ignoring her prior comment.

(Would you feel better if I turned around?) Aurora asked while flipping over.

"Sure" Jake mumbled falling asleep leaving Aurora alone with her thoughts.

(Perhaps I upset him last night with the way I behaved. Does he forgive me? Does he think I'm weird?) Aurora continued to stress asking herself these questions over and over not realizing she was telepathically communicating her thoughts to Jake.

After Jake determined Aurora was asleep he slowly inched his way over bringing the sleeping Pokémon into a hug, a few minutes later he was asleep.

"I don't think you're weird." Jake said to Aurora as she opened her eyes that morning.

(Huh?) she asked as she realized they were hugging.

"Last night you were wondering if I thought you were weird, the answer is no." Jake replied still locking her into the hug.

(Wait you heard me…?) Aurora asked nervous.

"No… not exactly… you accidentally used telepathy." Jake replied.

(I-I'm sorry.) she replied with still not breaking the hug.

"For what?" Jake asked pulling away to look her in the eyes.

(For everything I've done to you.) she replied timidly while looking away.

"You haven't done anything to bother me, if anything you've helped me." He replied pulling her back into eye contact.

(H-how… all I've done is eat your food and slip into a coma and run away.) Aurora stated.

"No. You've given me something to care about again." Jake said smiling at her never breaking eye contact.

(How about a walk today?) she asked him smiling back.

"Ok, let me take a shower." He replied getting up and heading to the bathroom.

(I'm next.) Aurora said as Jake stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and headed towards the walk in closet.

"Ready?" Jake asked as Aurora walked out of the bathroom.

(Yes.) she replied as they headed down stairs to pack lunch.

"Ok, where do you want to walk to?" Jake asked pulling out a map of the Sinnoh Region.

(I'm not sure, you pick.) Aurora replied studying the map closely.

"How about Route 204 past Jubilife City? It's an all day walk but there's a beautiful spot on the Route to watch sunsets." Jake stated pointing out the walk they would have to take.

(Ok sure!) Aurora replied enthusiastically.

"But we first need to stop by Professor Rowan's lab, he wanted to meet you but you were…" Jake stopped mid sentence not wanting to upset her.

(In a coma?) she asked finishing the sentence looking up at Jake.

"Yea… that." He confirmed looking up at her.

(That's fine, let's just make it quick ok?) Aurora asked as Jake put the map in his backpack and they walked towards the door.

Not much happened between Twinleaf and Sandgem town besides a little chit chat. Eventually making it to the front door of the lab Jake sighed realizing this could make or break his chance to get a Trainer ID.

"Hey Professor." Jake said walking through the doors of the lab.

"Well hello young man." Rowan said to Jake turning his attention towards Aurora.

"This is my friend Aurora." Jake said looking over and smiling at the Pokémon.

"So you're Aurora hm?" Rowan rhetorically asked which elicited a nod from the Lucario.

"Well Professor… I would like to stay and chat but I need to get going." Jake said to Rowan as they turned to walk out of the lab.

"Wait!" The Professor exclaimed as Jake was about to open the door.

"What is it Professor?" Jake inquired as him and Aurora turned to face Rowan.

"Would you like to get your Trainer ID today?" Rowan asked looking Jake in the eyes.

"How long would it take to get it made?" Jake asked looking over at Aurora.

"About 2 hours" Rowan replied still not moving.

"Hmmm… I would like to but I promised Aurora we would go have lunch on Route 204 today so we really don't have time" Jake replied without an ounce of regret in his face or tone.

"Very well. How about another time?" Rowan asked as Jake and Aurora turned around and opened the door.

"Does tomorrow work?" Jake asked standing there waiting for a response.

"Of course. Come anytime." Rowan confirmed watching the two walk out the door.

(He seemed a bit stern.) Aurora noted to Jake as they continued walking through Sandgem town.

"He is, but he's nice." Jake confirmed looking up at the blue sky dotted with little white clouds.

(Is the city far from here?) Aurora asked as they walked past a sign that said "Leaving Sandgem Town Route 202 Ahead".

"Route 202 isn't very long, maybe half an hour at most" Jake replied.

"HEY! YOU THERE WITH THE STRANGE LUCARIO!" Jake and Aurora heard someone call out from the left. As they turned their heads they saw a kid no older than 18 running towards them.

"Who are you?" Jake asked a little irritated by the boy cutting into their peaceful walk.

"I'm the guy that's gunna beat you and take your money!" He exclaimed pulling out a Pokéball. At that Aurora got into a fighting stance assuming the boy was a real threat, her eyes trained on her assumed opponent.

"Wait. I'm not a Trainer." Jake said putting his arm on Aurora's shoulder.

"You're not?" The boy asked with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"No, we're just going to Route 204 to have lunch." Jake explained.

"Oh, sorry." The boy replied putting his Pokéball away.

"Me and my Lucario have never battled, she's just a friend. But we could battle tomorrow, I'll meet you in Sandgem Town's Main Street at noon." Jake said as he anxiously scratched the back of his neck hoping the conversation would end soon so him and Aurora could head out to eat lunch.

"Ok deal, Main Street at noon." The boy replied walking back towards Sandgem Town.

"What was that about Aurora?" Jake asked noticing something was on her mind as she stared blankly ahead.

(Huh? Oh, that boy… I noticed a scent on him… something familiar.) she answered still looking ahead.

"Here we are!" Jake exclaimed as they finally entered Jubilife City.

(Wow… so big.) Aurora exclaimed in awe as she looked at the tall buildings and busy streets.

"That it is but this isn't what we're here for, thought I wouldn't mind spending a day here sometime." Jake replied

(How far to Route 204?) Aurora asked with some discomfort looking down seeming a lit.

"Something wrong?" Jake asked putting his hand on Aurora's shoulder.

(People are staring at me weird.) she replied.

"So? They've probably never seen a Lucario that looks like you." Jake said trying to make her relax.

(Sure.) she reluctantly replied still refusing to look up.

"The Route isn't too far from here, maybe 20 more minutes to the spot." Jake noted out loud as they kept walking.

(Good.) she replied keeping her eyes down.

"Hmmm…" Jake mumbled.

(Hmmm…) what? Aurora asked.

"There's a Pokémon Center up ahead.

(So?) Aurora asked rhetorically.

"So, maybe we can grab some Pokémon treats for you." Jake pointed out as the Pokémon Center came into view.

(Pokémon treats? What am I a dog? A pet?) Aurora asked slightly agitated.

"Ummm…" Jake began.

(DON'T answer that!) Aurora exclaimed.

"Why do treats bother you?" Jake asked.

(They… just do.) she said looking away.

"Ok." Jake said walking past the Pokémon Center.

After a few more minutes they left the city and hit the dirt trail for a few more minutes until veering off to the right and making a climb up a particularly large… hill? It was too small to be a mountain but too large to be a hill.

"Ok, we're here" Jake exclaimed setting down his backpack.

(Wow this place has a nice view of the city.) Aurora commented looking back at Jubilife.

After setting up the cloth and pulling out the sandwiches they both sat there and looked at the surrounding area noting the beauty of both nature and the reflective metals and glass of the nearby city.

"So… ready to dig in?" Jake asked setting out the plates.

(Yeah, I'm getting hungry.) Aurora stated putting her paw over her stomach.

"Well dig in." Jake exclaimed opening the container full of sandwiches. After a couple hours of talking about things like traveling and what it entails the two decided to pack up and head home. After some walking the 2 made it back to Sandgem town.

"Man it's getting dark already." Jake exclaimed while looking up at the darkening sky.

(Yeah.) Aurora confirmed.

"How about we get a pizza delivered for dinner?" Jake suggested.

(Sure.) Aurora replied as they finally made it to Twinleaf town.

 _ **(And with that i give you my WORST chapter so far in my opinion.)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Note that I do NOT plan to use broken bones/blood ect… in battles as I think it's too far out of the realm of what Pokémon truly is. That said high stakes fights may include brief descriptions of such things.)**

After eating a delicious pepperoni pizza and watching some TV Aurora and Jake both decided to head upstairs and lay down for the night.

(Can i tell you why I don't like treats?) Aurora asked sighing while facing Jake.

"Sure. Why didn't you mention it before?" Jake asked.

(Because the writer wanted to write a happy chapter.) Aurora replied in a sarcastic tone.

 _ **(No. Skip the "they know" conspiracies because that was just a metaphor not a 4th wall break)**_

"Fair enough." Jake joked.

(Remember how I said I was in a lot of fights?) Aurora asked

"Yeah, what about them?" Jake said.

(Well I didn't tell you the whole truth before.) Aurora reluctantly replied.

"Ok." Jake said trying to figure out how treats and fights went together.

(Well I had a Trainer) she said making air quotes at that last word. (and he forced me to fight other Pokémon in an underground arena for money. It was dark and wet and we were kept in cages for days on end with no sunlight and very little amounts of food.) Aurora continued as tears formed in her eyes. (The only time we went outside was when our 'Masters' took us out to train but it didn't happen a lot and we wern't out for long… if we won the fights… we got treats… but it meant someone got really hurt…. or died...) Aurora began crying.

"Ok that's enough… I don't need to know anymore if you don't want to keep going." Jake explained as he pulled her into a tight hug where she stayed crying for some time.

(I...I) Aurora tried to speak but her crying was holding her from doing so.

"Ya know, before I met you I was pretty lost myself… my parents had died a few weeks before and I was in a depressed state myself, I see now that I was acting a bit childish and… I see what Professor Rowan was saying." Jake exclaimed.

(Wh… what happened to… to your parents?) Aurora asked sniffling.

"They… were killed… by some guy from a group called Team Galactic… they mugged them in Veilstone City far off to the East of here. I remember when the cops showed up… I was just eating dinner and the cops knocked on the door. After that I didn't leave the house until Professor Rowan requested I stop by every few days." When Jake finished he began to sob too, at which point Aurora nuzzled into him more as they both held each other and cried.

After a few minutes both of them fell asleep, it stayed peaceful for a couple hours until Aurora woke up, being quiet she slowly untangled Jake's arms from her body as she got up and crept downstairs and out the front door where she sat on the stairs and looked up to the slate black sky dotted with stars bright and dim.

(I knew it… that smell on that human...) she thought to herself fully aware that the morning ahead would not be a good one. After a few minutes she went back upstairs and laid down, as soon as she sighed she heard Jake fluffing his pillow.

"Where did you go?" He quietly asked still half asleep.

(Oh I got a snack.) she replied, an uneasy feeling in her gut.

"Ok… well good night." Jake said falling back asleep.

For the rest of the night Aurora's sleep was on and off, she was having flashbacks in the form of nightmares as these went on and on she became more restless until the alarm went off, the clock reading 7:30 AM.

"Good… morning." Jake moaned getting up and yawning.

(Sleep good?) Aurora asked in an irritated tone.

"Yea, what about you?" Jake asked standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

(Just fine.) she lied as she turned the TV on.

"Ok, be sure to clean up and eat, today's a big day!" Jake exclaimed excitedly.

(Yeah yeah ok.) she retorted paying attention to the TV screen.

(Man today is gunna be AWESOME!) Jake thought to himself, hopping in the shower.

(I don't want to fight him… I'm scared… what if I lose?) Aurora thought to herself as she began to fidget with her paws. (I don't want to get beat up again.) she continued thinking.

A few moments later Jake stepped out of the bathroom to see Aurora hyperventilating.

"Hey…" Jake said softly trying not to startle her. But after a few attempts he gave up and hopped into the bed and pulled her into a comforting hug with one arm behind her back and the other behind her head pulling her into his chest.

(H-hi…) Aurora finally replied after a moment of sitting there in his arms spaced out.

"Hi, are you ok?" Jake asked scratching her head.

(I… don't know.) she replied calming down.

"How about you take a shower and I'll go make eggs and bacon ok?" Jake suggested in a calm tone trying not to make her panic again.

(O-ok) she replied taking deep breaths.

"How about you take a pill to help?" Jake suggested letting her go as he got off the bed.

(Sure…) she anxiously replied.

"Ok, call me if you need me." Jake stated walking out the door and down the stairs.

(I-I'm gunna die….) she thought to herself trembling as she got up and headed towards the shower.

"I hope everything is ok… but with her who knows, I'll just do whatever I can to help." Jake murmured to himself as he scrambled the eggs and pulled the bacon out of the microwave.

(H-hey.) Aurora said coming down the stairs a few minutes later and taking a seat in the wooden bar stool.

"Hey… are you ok? You look a little sick." Jake stated in a worried tone.

(I'm ok.) she replied as she looked down at the plate of food Jake put in front of her.

"Look, you don't need to lie, we're going to be at Rowan's lab today near the Pokémon Center so how about we grab any kind of medicine you need." Jake suggested sitting down in the stool next to her looking her in the eyes and smiling.

(Y-you mean it?) she asked still seeming off.

"You know me, I'll do anything for you." Jake said reassuring her.

(I-I think… I need some anxiety pills…) she replied looking away.

"Done and done." Jake replied digging into his food.

(A-and… about that… battle this afternoon… can we skip it?) Aurora asked timidly looking down at her food again.

"If it's what you want." Jake said accidentally letting his disappointment slip into his tone.

(I'm sorry but… that boy had a smell on him and I don't want anything to do with him." Aurora stated as she began eating her food.

"You don't want to fight because of… his smell?" Jake asked trying to understand what she was getting at.

(Yeah… it reminds me of another Riolu from our group who used to always beat me up.) Aurora replied looking away.

"Do you think maybe he…" Jake was stopped mid sentence.

(Caught him? Yes, I do and I want NOTHING to do with him.) Aurora stated getting up and walking outside slamming the door behind her.

"Uggg… she's never easy… but she's worth it." Jake mumbled under his breath getting up and heading outside, this time closing the door and not slamming it.

(Are you going to try to convince me to fight now?) Aurora asked in an upset tone.

"I can't even pretend to understand how bad everything was for you when you were younger… that said if you don't want to fight you don't have to." Jake stated rubbing her behind the ears.

(Thanks.) was all she said.

"Now how about we head to Rowan's lab?" Jake suggested.

(Let's go!) Aurora responded enthusiastically as they both stood up and began walking towards Sandgem town.

"Man it's nice out." Jake commented looking up at the blue winter morning sky.

(A little chilly but yea.) Aurora observed.

"I hate to bring it up but when I found you… I assume you had run away from the guy that forced you to fight?" Jake stated in a question so as not to obligate her to answer.

(No. That was sometime last spring, I managed to get away when we were outside 'training'.) she replied looking at Jake.

"I see… so what about when I found you in the cave? What happened then?" Jake asked.

(A group of humans who hunt Pokémon were chasing me, I had lost them a ways back in the woods but they had some pretty tough Pokémon with them, a bunch of Crobat, Golbat, and Glameows, I managed to shake them and wind up in that cave. Later on you showed up and everything went black.) as she finished explaining the sign that welcomed them to Sandgem town came into view and upon entering the fairly small town Rowan's lab came into view as well.

"Ok, ready?" Jake asked rhetorically as he opened the door.

(Let's go!) Aurora enthusiastically replied.

"Professor?" Jake called out in the dark and messy lab, papers and books strewn everywhere.

(Let me get the light.) Aurora said flipping the light on.

"What…"

 _ **(Chapter end lol dont ya just love my bad endings tryna make it all dramatic and stuff? XD anyways if you enjoyed please review! And if you didnt enjoy you can review too cause i want to make my story better!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**(8 chapters in once this goes up! I appreciate all of you taking the time to read and review!)**

"What happened here?" Jake wondered out loud.

(I'd say the place has been ransacked.) Aurora commented.

"No shit…" Jake said skimming through some papers he found on the ground.

(What's this say?) Aurora asked looking at a piece of paper.

"Hmmm… can't read English Aurora?" He asked.

(Telepathy allows me to convey my thoughts to you in a way that you can understand. I can understand verbal English I just can't read it.) she explained handing him the sheet of paper.

"Hmmm… it says that Lucario can further evolve…" Jake stated reading the paper.

(But that's impossible, I've never seen this final form.) Aurora stated as she began rummaging through more papers in the area where she found the one Jake was currently reading.

"According to this the evolution is more artificial that natural…"

(Can you explain?) Aurora asked eager to learn more as she frantically searched for more.

"Well the image only shows a Lucario and not this evolution but according to this you need something called a Key Stone and a Mega Stone, here's a quote 'when a Trainer's heart becomes one with a Pokémon's heart, a Trainer holding a Key Stone and a Pokémon holding the corresponding Mega Stone can achieve a form of further evolution though it seems to only be temporary, Lucario are presumed to have this ability though with both Lucario and their Mega Stone being rare it has never been seen before.' and that's what it says." as Jake finished reading he looked up to see Aurora staring at him mouth agape, trying to process what she just learned.

(M-more… power? Mega Stones?) was all that she said still apparently trying to process the information.

"According to this, the article was written by one Professor Sycamore."

"So I see you read Sycamore's article?" Rowan asked rhetorically from the doorway.

"Were you going to tell us?" Jake asked a little irritated that within the time Rowan had known about Aurora he had failed to bring up Mega Evolution once.

"In due time." Rowan replied walking over to a desk and reorganizing some papers.

"What happened here?" Jake asked looking around at the mess.

"Team Galactic broke in, two of them were caught by local cops, but some got away with some of the research into Mega Evolution… it seems they missed one vital paper… good." Rowan began rambling to himself.

"That's good? Only one paper out of HOW MANY?" Jake asked furious about the circumstances in which they now discussed Mega Evolution.

"No boy, Lucario are very rare in the Kalos region where Sycamore does his research however they are somewhat easy to find here in Sinnoh." Rowan exclaimed looking at Aurora.

"I see… what do we do now?" Jake asked Rowan, directing his gaze towards Aurora.

"I will contact Sycamore and tell him to stop streaming Mega Evolution data to me while you go pack your bags." Rowan stated looking Jake in the eyes.

"Are we going to Kalos?" Jake asked a little anxious.

"No, just be back here in two hours." Rowan replied sternly.

"Ok, two hours, got it." Jake replied turning to leave.

"Wait, let me get a photo of you first." Rowan stated.

"For…?" Jake asked skeptically.

"For your Trainer ID, it will be ready when you return and will work as a passport." Rowan explained getting the camera ready while motioning Jake to stand in front of a bare white wall, after the flash Rowan looked at the photo and motioned Jake and Aurora to leave.

"Wait…" Jake exclaimed turning to face Aurora.

"You stay here in case Team Galactic return while I pack." Jake suggested turning towards Rowan.

"No, you two go pack and get ready now." Rowan strictly responded.

(I concur with Jake, if Team Galactic return you could be hurt… or worse.) Aurora explained to Rowan.

"Telepathy…?" Rowan asked looking at the Pokémon.

(You catch on fast.) Aurora said to him smiling.

"Very well then, just be back in two hours… and pack for warm weather." Rowan said caving into the protection plan.

"Gotcha, and Aurora, take care of him." Jake said running out the door.

"Hey, ready to rumble?" Jake heard from behind him.

"Can't, something came up and I'm leaving the region for a little while." Jake replied stopping and looking back at the boy from yesterday.

"Awe man. Will you be back soon?" He asked looking a little disappointed.

"Don't know." Jake replied turning around and running down the path towards Twinleaf town.

(Rowan is it?) Aurora asked as she picked up papers, stacking them on the desk in the back of the lab.

"Correct." He replied.

(Where are we going?) Aurora asked him still moving papers around.

"You are going to the Alola region and I will meet up with Professor Sycamore in Kalos." Rowan answered dusting off a folder he picked up off the ground.

(Alola?) she asked curiously, stopping in her tracks and looking over at the Professor.

"It's a region with tropical climates year round, I hope you two will take the Island Challenge while I set up in Kalos, if we're going to stop Team Galactic from obtaining Mega Evolution and destroying the world for selfish reasons we MUST unlock the secrets of Mega Evolution and Pokémon/Trainer bonds. Rowan explained in a ranting manner.

(So we train and get closer while you try to obtain Mega Stones?) Aurora asked a little confused.

"Exactly, if we find a Lucarionite we will send it directly to Professor Kukui's Lab for you." Rowan explained.

(I see.) Aurora stated with a look of glee on her face. While she continued cleaning Rowan contacted Kukui and made plans to meet Aurora and Jake at the airport.

"Hello?" Rowan stated in a question format on the computer clearly video chatting someone.

"Hey Rowan, long time no see." The other voice said.

"Listen Sycamore, I need you to stop sending Mega Evolution data to Sinnoh IMMEDIATELY." Rowan stated with a tone of utmost importance and urgency.

"What's going on?" Sycamore asked.

"Team Galactic is after Mega Stones now. They broke into my lab and stole all the data you sent me. I have a Trainer headed to Alola for the Island Challenge now. But I need a place to stay that's safe and away from Team Galactic so I may research Mega Evolution." Rowan explained as he droned on with Sycamore for another 20 minutes or so.

"I'm back." Jake said huffing as he came through the doors with a bag full of shorts and short sleeved shirts.

"Your ID has finished printing." Rowan said handing Jake his Trainer ID.

"Sweet!" Jake loudly exclaimed.

"Are you ready?" Rowan asked him.

"For what?" Jake asked still a little unsettled by how much has happened in the span of a few hours.

"You're off to the Alola region to take on the Island Challenge with Aurora while I head to Kalos to help Sycamore with his studies in Mega Evolution." He explained guiding them out the door.

"This is cool and all but where do I stay in Alola what do I do?" Jake asked worriedly.

"Professor Kukui will see to you upon arrival, here's a plane ticket." Rowan said handing Jake a piece of paper with a bar code and flight number on it as well as the takeoff time and estimated landing time.

"That's… a long flight." Jake noted out loud.

Reading the landing time one more time.

"It's quite a flight but mine's even longer." Rowan stated showing Jake his ticket with a landing time estimated in 18 hours plus 1 stop mid flight.

"Well at least my flight is 8 less hours." Jake admitted looking at his ticket.

"The airport is in Jubilife City and your flight leaves in one hour." Rowan said as they made their way down the path to the city. Eventually arriving they made it to the check in counter just in time and before Jake and Aurora had a chance to say good bye Rowan was walking away towards his waiting area for his flight.

"Ever flown before?" Jake asked.

(Once for a fight in the Johto region, but I was in a damn Pokéball the whole time.) Aurora said looking around as they boarded their flight.

"Wait…" Jake said trailing off at the end.

(What?) Aurora asked.

"He bought us first class tickets." Jake said a little excited.

(Is that good?) Aurora asked cluelessly.

"Yes, we get some of the best seats on the plane." Jake explained as they sat down, Jake letting Aurora take the window seat.

(Did you pack my pills?) Aurora asked Jake looking him in the eyes.

"Of course." He replied looking her in the eyes smiling. After a few minutes the captain came on the intercom and explained the procedures for the flight before taxing onto the runway.

(Ummmm…) Aurora murmured nervously looking out the window.

"Scared?" Jake asked her.

(A little.) she replied. Jake grabbed onto her paw being mindful of the spike and immediately noticed she was trembling.

"It's ok, we'll be fine" Jake stated as the plane lurched forward a bit before beginning to pick up speed.

 _ **(Ok wow possibly my most eventful chapter so far! Please review because I want this to be the best story I can make it!)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**(Ok so I would like to explain that the scene at the end of the last chapter was them taxying onto the runway NOT taking off, though I shoulda worded that better. My bad guys! Also sorry for the long wait, been working a LOT lately!)**

"Ok here's what's happening right now, the plane is moving onto the runway so that we can gain speed allowing the wings on the sides to create lift which will allow the plane to take off, during takeoff you will feel a little bit uncomfortable because the plane is gaining altitude at a very high speed, once we get in the air the plane will level out at about thirty thousand feet and at this point we can stand up to use the bathroom or stretch we will be cruising at a very high speed to stay airborne but you won't notice that. Got it?" Jake explained to her as the plane lined up on the runway and began accelerating at high speeds as the nose began to tip forward and the plane gained altitude.

(I don't like itttttt.) Aurora stammered as she started looking around obviously beginning to panic.

"Hey just look at me ok." Jake said guiding her eyes to meet his as the force of the takeoff began to lessen as the plane crept up higher and higher.

(I.. can't.) she said as she began hyperventilating.

"Do you need anything?" Jake asked her as she began squirming in her seat.

(I gotta… stand!) she stammered as she began fumbling with her seatbelt drawing attention from the people sitting on the other side of the aisle.

"It's ok, she's just never flown before." Jake murmured to them across the aisle.

"Ok." The lady replied.

"Hey woah, you can't do that yet." Jake mumbled to Aurora as she kept messing with the seatbelt.

(Why not?) she asked frantically.

"Because it may not feel like it but we're at a steep angle right now, you could get hurt or hurt someone else." Jake replied keeping his voice down and rubbing her head to calm her down.

(But I can't sit still, I need air.) she stammered squirming still.

"Can you hold yourself for a couple more minutes till we level out?" Jake asked in a low tone. With no reply Jake continued rubbing behind her ears and as the plane leveled out she calmed down quite a bit though not a lot.

"Hey sir, does your Pokémon need anything?" A young flight attendant asked as she stared at the Pokémon gawking at her strange fur color and missing chest spike.

"Um I think it's just a panic attack is all, she's had a lot of firsts today and I think she's just taking it hard." Jake explained.

"Very well sir, please let me know if I can do anything for you." She replied.

"Actually, can we get a couple glasses of water?" Jake asked looking over at Aurora.

"Of course." The flight attendant replied, and with that she walked to the front of the plane returning a moment later with two glasses of water.

"Here you are sir." She said walking back to the front of the plane closing the curtain.

"Here Aurora, have a drink of water." Jake suggested in a calm tone trying to calm her still.

(I… think I'll be… ok.) she stated calming down a lot more over the next couple minutes.

"See, once you get used to it it's not so bad huh?" Jake asked her glad she's finally calming down.

(Y...yea I… guess…) she anxiously replied looking out the window.

"We should be landing in about twelve hours." Jake stated grabbing her wrist.

(T-twelve HOURS?!) Aurora stammered looking at Jake a little worried.

"Yeah, but it'll be smooth sailing like this all the way to Alola Jake responded closing the aisle curtain to give them more privacy.

(Ok, so what now?) Aurora asked curiously as she looked out the window.

"Not sure… sleep?" Jake suggested looking over at the Pokémon.

(I'm awake now, how about truth or dare?) she suggested looking over at Jake.

"Can't dare in a plane." Jake replied motining at the limited space and what little privacy they had to make noise.

(I spy?) she rebutled.

"In a plane… how about you tell me about your life before you got cast out." Jake suggested taking a sip of water.

(I don't mind telling you.) Aurora replied taking a sip of water.

"So how long were you with your parents?" Jake asked fidgeting his thumbs and looking down.

(I was with them for a couple years.) she replied looking down as well.

"And the other Riolu that bothered you?" Jake asked

(All they did was bully me and beat me up, not much there…) Aurora replied.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought that up." Jake admitted rubbing her head.

(It's fine.) she replied.

"Such a good puppy." Jake said still rubbing her head.

(I told you not to call me a puppy.) Aurora replied, her eyes closed.

"You like it." Jake rebutled smiling at her.

(Ok you got me… just don't stop, it feels good.) Aurora admitted smiling. The rest of the flight was just jokes, chit chat, and of course lots and lots of head rubs until it came time to land.

"We're about to start landing." Jake pointed out as the plane began slowly losing altitude.

(My stomach feels weird.) Aurora stated looking out the window.

"I know, it does." Jake replied smiling at her. After a couple more minutes the plane was rapidly approaching the runway.

(I don't like the way this looks.) Aurora said beginning to breathe heavily.

"Close your eyes and don't look, it's gunna get bumpy for a second and then we'll be able to get off the plane." Jake explained patting her head.

(Ok.) she replied, one minute later the plane touched down.

"See?" Jake jokingly stated.

(I still don't like it.) Aurora said looking away and pretending to pout.

"Well the seatbelt light is off so we can get our stuff and get outta here." Jake noted standing up.

(Let's go!) Aurora replied standing up and yawning.

 **(Guys im SOOOOOOO sorry. I was going to finish this Thursday but I fell asleep and then I went to the beach so I couldnt upload. Expect the next chapter within the next 2-3 days)**


End file.
